Facing One's True Self
by Wolftalon
Summary: Summary: The investigation team leader, Souji Seta, has returned to Inaba for the summer to enjoy it with all of his old friends. However it appears that fate holds other plans for Souji and the rest of the team. Trouble is starting to brew up again in the TV World and it seems that another person's shadow is at play, but who shadow's could it be this time? First SoujixNaoto fic.
1. Prologue: A Hero's Welcome

**A/N:** So, yea first story I've written on this site, and of course it would have to be on my favorite relationship pairing, Naoto/Souji. I'll try my best at trying to maintain canon personalities, but I can't make any guarantees. I hope that you all enjoy my amateurish attempt at making something that resembles a story. Expect lots of fluff. I also apologize in advance if I make any inconsistencies with the main story. Leave if a review if you feel like it, any and all of them will be taken with great appreciation.

 _(Set right after the Persona 4:Golden True Ending)Summary: The investigation team leader, Souji Seta, has returned to Inaba for the summer to enjoy it with all of his old friends. However it appears that fate holds other plans for Souji and the rest of the team. Trouble is starting to brew up again in the TV World and it seems that another person's shadow is at play. However, with everyone having already faced their shadows, who would be the victim this time?_

* * *

 **Prologue: A Hero's Welcome**

 **July 27th, 2012, The Dojima Household, 5:30pm**

All the festivities have settled at the Dojima Household and everybody had discussed what's happened around Inaba while their leader and local legend, Souji Seta, had been away. It felt refreshing for Souji to see and hear all of his old friends again. However, Inaba wasn't the only thing that changed while Souji was away. While all of his old friends still retained their old personalities, from Yosuke's cheeky and joking attitude, which occasionally constituted a hit from Chie all the way to Rise's overly affectionate gestures and suggestions, the same couldn't be said about their appearances.

"Wow Sensei! The city sure sounds like a great place! Were there any babes I could score with there?" asked the overly exuberant bear.

Teddie was probably the only one that retained his look from the last time Souji was here. However, he had a change of clothing, from his old white dress shirt and black dress pants to a simple horizontally striped, white and blue t-shirt and shorts, both obviously Junes brand.

"You know I was surprised to see you come here without five girls hanging off you. I mean you were the heartthrob of Ina-, OW! What the hell Chie?!" wincing slightly.

As for the Prince of Junes, Yosuke had cut his hair shorter but it still retained its light brown color. There was nothing to be seen around his neck, not even his trademark headphones, except for his hand rubbing the back of it after suffering a near critical hit from Chie.

"You know Souji isn't the kind of person to even think about that stuff! Jeez Yosuke, you're still unbearable sometimes!" exclaimed the fiery girl.

For Chie, she had grown her bob slightly longer, making it reach the bottom of her cheeks but not quite making it to her shoulders. She had switched out her usual green jacket for a yellow tank top and a short grey jacket. She was still holding a glare at Yosuke for his previous joke, but anyone could tell that her stare didn't contain any ill feelings.

A voice barely containing it's laughter piped up,"Snrk. You said unBEARable Chie!" By that point the Amagi Inn manager had erupted into full blown laughter which was for once fully returned by everyone in the household.

Yukiko had retired her traditional headband and instead opted to keep her long hair into a more manageable bun, fit for a manager of the Amagi Inn. She had forgone her usual red attire and instead wore a white dress with a light blue jacket over it.

After the laughter had ended, a question had popped up from one of Japan's rising pop sensation, "Did you remember to think about m- I mean us everyday Senpai?".

The Japanese Idol, Rise, had also changed a bit as well but still remained stunning as ever. She had undone her two high pigtails, leaving her with long hair that graced her beyond the shoulders, with a pair of sunglasses rested on top fit for the summer weather. Along with that, she also had on a tank top that was adorned with bright colors in a horizontally striped pattern with a sheer blouse over it.

Before Souji could respond a rough and tough voice did for him, "Of course he did! He wouldn't forget about us for one second! He is our Senpai, and even if he did I'd personally drag him all the way back to Inaba and make him remember!" making a point to flex his arms towards Souji.

Of all the people that had changed, Kanji's surprised Souji the most. He no longer bleach blond and slick back his hair, rather having it grow naturally in it's natural black, and started wearing glasses. He also ditched the rough and tough biker look for a more formal one with his skull shirts and chains replaced by a white business casual and turnover collars. Still he had to be the tough guy every once in a while.

"I remembered Big Bro! Ever since he left, all I did was wait for him to come back so we could play again!" Holding her big eyes towards her cousin, Souji gave a small smile at his little cousin's affection.

It was only a year but Souji could tell she had grown a lot since the last time he was here. She was a bit taller than before and let her hair down rather than keep it as the pigtails she always had sort of Rise's. Luckily, it also seemed like all of Souji's friends still played with Nanako when Souji was away. Maybe Rise inspired Nanako to let down her hair, she was always a big fan.

"Ha! She's not kidding. Everyday she'd asked me where you were, what you were doing, and when you would be back. She's addicted to you kid," replied the elder detective.

Contrary to Nanako, Dojima hadn't really changed that much since the last time Souji visited except for a few gray hairs cropping their way up. However, Souji would see him smile more often than he did the last time he was here, and also noticed something that he didn't see until before he left. It was something in his eyes whenever he looked at Souji or more so Nanako. Something that sparkled in them. It was the look of happiness.

"Dad!" Nanako winded up a punch towards the detective's shin.

"Ow! Haha, she's starting to get one heck of a punch!" Dojima winced at the pain but still held a grin through it.

Everyone had begun laughing again, and eventually the embarrassed Nanako joined along with them. Soon, they just began enjoying each other's company again and the sound of chatter and laughter started to fill the Dojima household yet again. Still, through all of the noise and voices Souji had his eyes set on only one person the whole time. More specifically a girl. A girl who made all of his days better. A girl that had stolen his heart. A girl he loved. Naoto.

Naoto returned the stare back at him with a hand under her chin supporting her head, and started gazing dreamily into his silver eyes that oh so well complemented his hair and face and she was in love with it. Souji was just as lost in her eyes as well. How her gray-blue eyes were so unassuming to the average person and was able even the most trace amounts of emotions, but Souji wasn't an average person and she knew it. He could see right past her façade and was often able to see how she felt at times, and right now she was feeling the exact same thing he did, love. He soon shifted his eyes over her face instead and noticed how she was wearing makeup. It was the first time he had ever seen with any makeup and even though it was just light amount, it made his heart skip a beat at how beautiful she appeared, how soft and effeminate her features looked as a result.

He moved his gaze over her as whole and was pleasantly surprised by what she wore to his special coming back party. She was only wearing a simple white dress shirt and navy blue jeans, something resembled a lot about her simplistic nature. However, he noticed that she wasn't wearing any bindings and started marveling at such a simple shirt and jeans could accentuate her curves and figure. It made Souji nearly wish it was just him and her here for those moments.

By then, Naoto had realized that Souji had shifted his gaze downwards and wondered if something was wrong. She looked down and realized the outfit she was wearing and her lack of bindings. Letting out soft gasp that only Souji was able to pick up, she started looking back up and started flushing a nice shade of pink but, held her ground with her now impassioned stare at Souji, happy that he was just here and happier to have him notice her.

Yosuke was about to ask, "Hey partner, remember when..." until he saw that his partner had his attention focused elsewhere besides the conversation taking place. Glancing towards what was holding his attention before responding with a cheeky voice and grin, "You know if you guys need some alone time, I'm sure Yukiko could spare a room at the Amagi Inn."

This got Souji's attention. "H-huh? Oh, you see... Naoto and I were having a staring contest..." Souji bit back a groan at the awful excuse.

Still wearing the cheeky grin he responded "Oh, really? 'Cause it seemed like you already won a while ago."

"Oh well... we're having a rematch?" _Damn it, even my expression can't get me out of this one_.

"Heh, maybe you guys should have your rematch in private. I'd hate to ruin your focus." Gesturing towards Souji's bedroom.

By now everyone had stopped talking and listened in on their conversation. After realizing what was going on between the embarrassed Souji, the grinning Yosuke, and the crimson red Naoto, wishing she had her cap to hide her eyes, they started egging them along with Yosuke much to their dismay. Well almost everyone.

Rise had a pout on her face when she spoke to Naoto, "Come on Naoto-kun! Save some Senpai for the rest of us!"

Naoto's face somehow turned an even darker shade of red before sputtering out an apology, "S-sorry I didn't mean to-"

Rise cut off her off, "It hasn't been a day yet and you already took our Senpai from us!", ending off with a teasing smile.

"I-I uh... well..." and with that Naoto's eyes took a sudden interest in her empty plate on the table, not chancing to have hers meet anybody else's.

Souji had started doing the same to his own plate in response to his friend's endless teasing as well.

After the merciless teasing and not too subtle suggestions directed towards Souji and Naoto, Dojima finally said, "Ha ha. Alright, I think the kids have had enough for now." He took a glance towards his watch before realizing the time, "9:30 already? I think it's time for you guys to head home. It's getting pretty late now."

Everyone replied with a curt nod, done their goodbyes, and proceeded to head out one by one, except for Naoto, who still sat there in embarrassment. With a slight chuckle Dojima looked at the now relieved Souji, "Hey, I have to head out tonight for work, I was only able to take time off if I said I would be able to work later in the day. I'll be back in tomorrow night." Before taking the sleepy Nanako to her room he told Souji, "Oh, and don't worry about Nanako tomorrow either she'll be picked up to her friend's house tomorrow real early in the morning. Also, don't hesitate to have any friends come over and stay for a while." With a wink he carried off Nanako and read her a story to sleep, leaving Souji alone with Naoto.

Tiptoeing around the rarely oblivious detective he pulled her into a light embrace and whispered softly, "Not planning on leaving detective?". Souji had a smirk on his face as he watched Naoto fluster in his arms.

"Oh, uh... yes, I should call Yakushiji-san to pick me up..." She fished her navy blue phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, until Souji swiftly grabbed out of her hand. "Senpai!"

Souji pocketed the phone."Let me rephrase the question. Do you want to stay for the night?"

Turning herself around so that they were practically face to face. "Well... I certainly won't deny the offer." Smiling to herself at the thought of it, especially after being away from him for so long. "But won't Nanako and Dojima-san be home too?", now grimacing at the thought of Dojima finding them in Souji's room together alone.

"Don't worry. Dojima will be out for the night and Nanako is being picked by a friend early in the morning," reassuring Naoto with smile. "Just you and... me... tonight," and for once, Souji was the one blushing, albeit only lightly.

"Well then I guess I can't say no now. However, I do need to call Yakushiji-san and come up with an... alibi for the night." She held out her hand, but not without Souji noticing a nice shade of red on her cheeks.

Souji fished the phone out of his pocket and let the detective stand up and do her business. She always had the weird habit of walking around during phone calls whenever it was something important to her, whether it be something regarding a case she had taken up, her grandfather, Kenshin-san, or especially anything regarding Souji. He was smiling at the thought he was that important to her.

When she ended the call, she spun around her heels and gave Souji a confidant and happy smile, indicating that she could stay for the night. However, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared as she had a sudden blush appear and started looking away from him embarrassingly, much preferring the calendar on the wall, after realizing she had forgotten something rather important. Souji sat there a bit perplexed for a moment as he hadn't said nor done anything that would've embarrassed her yet.

"Naoto, is something wrong?" asked the confused Souji.

"It's just that... well...err," replied Naoto as her blush grew into deeper shades of red.

Knowing that he won't be able to get an answer by asking her straight out he would have to beat around the bush to get it. "Naoto, if you really can't stay the night just say so. I understand comple-".

"NO!" yelled out the now even more embarrassed Naoto, realizing what she had just done. Souji raised an eyebrow over his girlfriend's sudden outburst. _That was a lot easier than I thought it would be._ She continued,"I want to stay with you tonight Senpai ,but..." Naoto shifted uncomfortably. but after taking a deep breath she was able to compose herself although the blush on her face was as fierce as ever. "But, I don't have anything to wear to... bed, and the attire I currently have on is already uncomfortable enough as it is.".

Souji choked down a laugh trying to escape out of his mouth. _Just like her to get embarrassed about something like that. I missed you so much Naoto._ "Naoto, thank you for wearing that for my coming back party. I know you're uncomfortable wearing something like that, but if it makes you feel any better, you look incredible," giving her a genuine smile of appreciation.

Naoto's blush only got fiercer as paid her the compliment. She stuttered out, "S-Senpai, I-I, uh..." but could only smile back as thanks for the compliment considering her words were failing her yet again.

Souji interrupted her longer than usual amalgamation of letters and sounds saying, "Back to the topic on hand, You don't need to worry about the clothes. I have some old shirts in my bag that should be fine for you," giving her a reassuring smile. "Besides, it should be more comfortable wearing some guy's clothes than that."

"Yes... t-that sounds fine," giving Souji a nod. "Well, shall we go?"

Replying with another nod of his own, he stood up, picked up his bags, slinging them over his shoulder, and began walking up the stairs to his old room with Naoto.

* * *

 **July 27th, 2012, Souji's Room, 9:54pm**

 _Wow, the old room certainly hasn't changed a single bit._ Indeed it hadn't, quite literally. Everything was basically in the same place Souji had left it when he had to leave last spring. His model set that he had spent many evenings building sat there on the rack still in pristine condition. Next to it was the calendar that always evoked an odd feeling of nostalgia whenever he looked it. The always comfortable black couch laid there in front of the curtained windows, reminding him of all the time he spent with Naoto there, talking about whatever piqued their interest that day. Even the most mundane topics were discussed to great detail. He just loved the company and the company loved him back.

He set down his bags near the wardrobe and took a seat, stretching his back as did so, letting a few satisfying pops. He looked at Naoto, who had been eyeing the couch since they walked in, and began patting on the cushion next to him and began smiling with a hint of anticipation in his eyes.

Naoto saw the cue and took it, walking over and taking a seat next to him with a light pink dusting her cheeks. They sat there in silence, taking in a moment they had so dearly missed having together. Naoto was the first to break silence.

"Y-You're too close again Senpai..." letting her eyes dart away from his and instead admire the models he had built in the past.

Souji decided to move even closer to her, very close to touching. Naoto wouldn't have noticed were it not for the watches beeping in response to the very close proximity they had, and turned around, blush reddening, and exclaimed "Senpai!".

Before she could voice further protests, Souji had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a self satisfied smile before saying "Am I still too close, detective?"

She responded by throwing her arms around him and nuzzled herself into his chest, enjoying the feeling of warmth she had missed dearly so. "Y-you're..." stopping herself so she could give a deep relaxed sigh, "You're just right," and shifted her legs so she was sitting in his lap now. Souji held her closer into a tighter embrace and began petting her hair, something that she loved having him do but would never admit to it, and gave a mewl of approval. They sat there in their still embrace for what seemed like a blissful eternity, not daring to ruin the moment.

It wasn't until Naoto let out a yawn that broke Souji's trance and caused him to glance at the clock. Realizing how late it had gotten he said softly, "I think it's time for bed sleepyhead."

In response, she gave a grunt of protest and started clinging to Souji even tighter. With a sigh and a smile, Souji picked up the tired Naoto and deposited her into his futon, taking extra care to tuck her in. He took a moment to himself to examine how Naoto looked, how beautiful she looked with a calm and relaxed expression on her face and started cupping her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb feeling how soft it was. It made Souji's heart throb at how long it he had to wait to see her again, or more importantly made her wait to see him. He felt guilty that he made her wait so long for him to come back. Of course she had friends, they were all comrades in arms in the investigation team, bonds that couldn't ever be broken, but he also knew that when he left Inaba, he left a void in their heart's too, especially Naoto's, making Souji keep a promise to himself.

 _I missed a lot of things while I was away. I missed Nanako and Dojima greeting me whenever I got home, I missed eating out with you guys at Aiya on the weekends, I missed talking to you at the gazebo in the floodplains, I missed the times we spent at midnight just talking on the phone, but more importantly I missed you. I'm never going to let you feel alone again. I promise._

Smiling at her, he moved away the hair covering her forehead and kissed it lightly, causing her to give a murmur of approval. He got up and left her there to sleep in peace, while he went to brush his teeth an change into sleepwear in the bathroom. He walked over to his bag, grabbed his toothbrush and clothes and left the room, but not before giving Naoto one last look of happiness.

After a couple of minutes he was finished and walked into the bedroom, giving a tired yawn. However, when he walked in, he noticed something was different, mainly Naoto. It appears that she got up while he was away and changed into his old Yasogami High Jersey. He gave a light chuckle at how big it was on her, making her look like her Shadow back in the TV world, albeit with a lot less intent on killing him and his friends. Deciding for the best to let Naoto sleep in peace, he retired to the couch, but before he could close his eyes he heard a familiar voice ring out asking, "Senpai... please come here with me... I-I don't want to go to bed alone..."

Souji was taken aback by the detective's forwardness even blushing a little at the suggestion he made. Regardless, he still made his way over and slipped into the futon facing her.

In response Naoto replied with a blush that seemed to illuminate in the darkness saying, "T-Thank you Senpai...", and began to cuddle into him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling under his chin, like a child would with a stuffed animal.

Souji returned the gesture and admired how soft she felt against him. He then began stroking her hair gently, whispering, "I won't leave you alone again, I promise," and kissed the top of her head causing her to purr in affection.

Naoto then responded by saying "I love you Souji, and I won't leave you either," hugging him even tighter.

"I love you too Naoto," and with that they both let theirs eyes slumber after a long day, enjoying the blissful sleep, ignorant of anything except each other in their arms.

* * *

 **July 27th, 2012, Souji's Room, 11:59am**

It was only 30 seconds till midnight, the lovers still held in a deep sleep in each others arms. The clock's smallest hand had just struck the 8, 20 seconds now.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

The TV turned onto life like it did many days ago, a blotchy and shrouded figure appeared for only a brief moment and then shut off. No one would know what had just happened. They all thought the case was finally over and the midnight channel was no more, and had no one to check it.

No one was prepared to be wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: Passion and Pancakes

**Chapter 1: Passion and Pancakes**

 **July 28th, 2012, Souji's Room, 10:43 am**

Naoto had woken up with a stir by the smell of food that had been traveling through the household and wafted into Souji's room. She had deduced the food in question was pancakes, judging the by bread-like dough smell that held a mild scent of sweetness, topped off by the melting butter, and of course there was only one culprit that could've made such delectable treats, the very same that stole her heart as well.

That was when the realization dawned upon her that she was still in Souji's room... in his clothes to top it all off. With a heavy blush her eyes begin to widen in horror as she remembered what transpired the previous night and how she acted so, in her mind, childish. Regardless, she didn't regret at all what she did and held a smile at how comfortable and relaxing her sleep was. It was the best she's had since the last time Souji was here. She felt so safe, so warm, so... happy, as if nothing else in the world could touch them and ruin their eternal slumber. After sitting there committing the feeling to memory and daydreaming about it, the smell of fresh pancakes hit her again. Suddenly igniting a gnawing feeling of hunger in her stomach. With that as a decider, she went and freshened up in the bathroom before heading downstairs.

Entering the living room she was greeted by the sight of Souji a pink frilly apron with multiple hearts adorning the back and front, presumably a gift from Nanako, which nearly made her crack up with laughter. Suppressing the urge to laugh, she quietly sat down at the low wooden table and began to admire Souji and how adorable he looked cooking for her. She felt incredibly too lucky and happy to have a person like Souji as a boyfriend, how he put up with all of her quirks and oddities, how he didn't mind her lack of effeminate qualities, and how he loved her just as much as she loved him.

In the middle of her daydream, both of their watches gave off loud audible beeps in sync indicating the owners were close to each other yet again. She immediately averted her gaze to the platters of appetizing food on the table, her cheeks turning crimson as she did so.

Luckily for her, Souji didn't turn around and opted to instead focus on cooking, making the pancakes somersault in the air. He greeted her, "Morning Detective, I trust your sleep went well last night?"

Relieved that she hadn't been caught, she replied, "Yes, and I must say Senpai, that apron suits you very well," giving a light chuckle.

Remaining unfazed as ever, he simply told her, "I would hope so, you've been eyeing it for the past 5 minutes or so. I do have to say, you look really cute when you start daydreaming." smirking to himself, so that she wouldn't see.

"Oh..." she had turned several shades darker in red, not quite sure how to get out of this situation. She instead began wondering how he knew. _How was he able to detect me so easi-_.

Souji had interrupted her train of thought, "You're probably wondering how I know right now, well since you were too busy not trying to laugh when you saw me in this," giving the apron a twirl, "That you didn't realize the watches had already beeped."

"Ah, I see..." feeling even more embarrassed at how she wasn't able to notice such an obvious sound she was accustomed to, or better yet yearned to hear. She tried changing the subject, asking, "R-Regardless, it is a nice apron, did Nanako-chan choose it for you?"

Shaking his head, he replied hesitantly, "Actually... Kanji... made this for me, sort of as a welcome back gift," giving an uneasy sigh at secret he revealed, he asked, "Hey, don't tell Kanji I told you about this, he'd never let me live it down."

Her eyes began to widen along with her jaw dropping in surprise, before being quickly replaced by loud, genuine laughter at the thought of Kanji making such a thing, let alone it being for Souji. _I suppose this explains he was acting strange that Monday._

* * *

 **Flashback: July 18th, 2012, Croco Fur, Okina City, 2:43pm**

It was a bright and clear day when the investigation team decided to go to Croco Fur to get new clothes to wear when Souji would arrive. Well, the girls of the investigation team including a reluctant Naoto, the boys were more or less as the pack mules for the trip. Yosuke and Teddie were waiting on a bench, wearing their summer school uniforms, with shopping bags hanging by their arms.

"Ugghhh! Why did we have to be dragged along this shopping trip!" exclaimed Yosuke. "We don't even need any new clothes, let alone this many!" motioning to the overly abundant amount of clothes the girls have bought.

"Oh cheer up Yosuke, we might be able to find something here that'll score us some babes," suggested Teddie. "I think those over there will help!" pointing at a matching pair of sailor uniforms, complete with cap and all.

Yosuke slapped a hand to his face and bit back a groan before saying, "Worst of all. I'm stuck here with you," letting his hand fall back down, he was confronted with the unholy trinity of Rise, Chie, and Yukiko with more bags to hold for him. He was horrified by the sight of all the bags they had on them.

"Come on Yosuke-Senpai, we need you to hold these while we get more clothes," commanded the pop idol. "We have to look our best when Souji comes back!" suddenly gaining a day dreamy look in her eyes when she said his name.

"I-I...uhhh..." replied Yosuke, desperately trying to find a way out of this mess. That was when he saw Naoto, deciding between two shirts, spotting her by the blue cap she always wore. He saw the opportunity and seized it. "I have to help Naoto find something to wear, I think she'd prefer it if she had a guy's opinion to help. Just give the bags to Teddie," suddenly dropping the bags he had and darting around the girls to Naoto.

"Wait, wha-!" but it was too late, Teddie was consumed by shopping bags.

Not daring a single glance back to the pseudo-murder that had occurred, he approached Naoto asking, "Hey Naoto, seems like you're having some trouble there."

Naoto made a squeak in surprise before saying, "Ah... well I was trying to decide between these two shirts to wear when Senpai comes back," holding up two pairs of identical looking shirts.

"Well..." examining the shirts before replying, "One's white and the other's one whiter?" shrugging at the question. "I can't really see a difference between the two"

Naoto looked annoyed before explaining the differences, "Of course there's a difference! This one is made a polyester blend," holding up a shirt in one hand, "While this one is made out of 100% wool!" holding up an identical shirt in the other, before continuing, "What if a Senpai has a deadly allergy to wool?! There's also the button spacing, one has 25 centimeter spacing, while the other one has a 35! This one is also-" looking up she saw the face of an utterly confused Yosuke, and began lowered it back down in shame. "I apologize Yosuke-Senpai, I'm just worried I won't look right for when Senpai comes back. I don't exactly contain as much female intuition on fashion as Rise and the others..."

Shaking his head, Yosuke reassured her, "Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure he wouldn't care what you're wearing, and would just be happy instead to see you. The dude loves you."

Naoto blushed at the obvious fact and started looking down in embarrassment again at she was overreacting over such petty things. She lifted her head up to say something, until she noticed someone tall with dark hair moving oddly behind Yosuke. "Kanji-kun?"

Yosuke turn around and saw the tall first year stop dead in his tracks, eyes slowly moving over the pair before greeting him, "Oh, hey Kanji. What's up?" raising an eyebrow at his actions.

Kanji tried his best to straighten himself out from his low hunched over walking position holding onto some fabric, only ending up making himself look more awkward. He nervously replied "Oh... H-Hey guys," looking down onto the fabric and back to them rather shadily. "Just you know... getting some fabric for the shop."

Naoto replied to the obviously false answer asking, "I thought you and your mother order from the local shops in Inaba?"

"Oh, well the shops were all out, and we got a special order from... Daidara, yea. He needed some... decoration for his shop," replied the uneasy Kanji, hoping that his lie would latch on.

"Dude... it's all pink..." Now Yosuke was beginning to grow skeptical of Kanji's true motives. "Besides I thought you said you were going to take a break from helping out in the shop. You know, 'Focus on school' and all that. Are you sewing for fun?"

"Yea! That's it! Wait! NO! HELL NO!" Kanji yelled, shaking his head while his face grew redder. "I DON"T SEW FOR FUN!"

Yosuke, planting a hand on his shoulder, said, "Don't worry dude," giving a wink of an eye. "Your secret's safe with us!" grinning cheekily at his friend's not so secret, secret.

Naoto added in, "You have nothing to be ashamed of Kanji-kun. I'm quite sure all of us have unusual hobbies and tendencies that we pleasure ourselves in from time to time," trying to do her best to give him a reassuring smile.

It didn't reassure him. At first Kanji stood there for a moment in a silence mulling over what she had just said, and then mumbled "unusual hobbies and tendencies?" Soon after he turned red again and yelled, "HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNUSUAL?!". By now, Yosuke had backed up from Kanji and started giving Naoto a 'You just done it' look. Naoto wasn't exactly the most fluent person in social situation and honestly she often didn't care in most situations, but now she was wishing she had the social prowess that Souji had to calm Kanji down. Instead she opted to remain silent while Kanji was desperately trying to assert his manhood. "I'm a 100% man, and I DON'T SEW FOR FUN! In fact I was going to make a sweater for...uh... Rise!"

Yosuke along with Naoto gave him a very skeptical look before saying, "...Rise? ...Really?"

With great faux-confidence Kanji explained, "Yeah! A man may give his ladies a gift from time to time, but a TRUE man makes them himself," making the point to flex one of his arms and have the other wrap a hand around its bicep as a gesture he always did.

This prompted a question from Yosuke. "Wait, so you and Rise are a thing now?"

Kanji replied, "What? No," giving him a confused look.

Now Yosuke was confused. "Then why are you making Rise a swea-"

He was cut off by the yet again reddening Kanji, "I don't have to listen to your guys' bullshit! I have a sweater to make!" and with that Kanji bolted out of the store with the pink fabric clutched tightly to his chest.

"D-Did he pay for those?" asked the baffled Naoto, bewildered by the whole situation.

"If he didn't, I'm sure security will find him before we do." replied Yosuke, loudly sighing at what had just occurred. "I think I should head back to Teddie now. I don't want to him to go and drown anymore from all the clothes the girls are piling on him." He turned on his heel and started lightly jogging towards the forgotten bear.

Naoto looked down at her hands, still clutching the shirts, before sighing loudly, thinking, _I suppose I'll have to decide on my own then,_ going back to her eternal debate between the identical shirts.

* * *

 **July 28th, 2012, Dojima Household, 10:57am**

 **"** Naoto? You alright?" asked Souji, flicking her forehead to break her out of whatever trance she was in, sitting right next to her at the low wooden table filled with food in the living room, Kanji apron on the counter.

"Huh? Oh yes, I apologize for doing that... again..." Naoto replied, silently scolding herself for already zoning out for the second time today. "I was just thinking about a case I had."

"Oh, a case? Anyway I could help?" he suggested, pulling out the Detectives Badge she had meticulously spent hours crafting and showing her from his pocket and showing her. "We are partners after all," smiling as he said so.

Mumbling to herself, "In more than ways one..." blushing as she realized what she just said. "S-Still I'm quite surprised you kept that thing Senpai, it doesn't hold any functional value. More a toy if anything else."

"Yeah, but it holds a lot of sentimental value to me," replied Souji, shifting his gaze over the exquisite badge and rubbing his thumb over it. Feeling every etching and mark Naoto lovingly put on it, as if he could feel her whenever he touched one. "If I threw it out, I'd feel like I was throwing a piece of myself out with it too," starting to cast a solemn look on his face. "It was the closest thing I had to being with you while I was away, along with the watch you gave me," holding up arm to show the watch she made for him last Christmas still in pristine quality which can only be a result of regular care. "If I ever felt lonely back in the city I'd just look at it and remind myself that I wasn't alone anymore. That I had all my friends back here in Inaba waiting for me... that I had you waiting for me," smiling gently towards the treasured possessions. "Besides I can't stand to throw things away," looking up and giving her a genuine and loving grin.

Naoto sat there in silence for a moment, not quite sure what to say in response to him. Instead, she let her body act on its own accord and started hugging him tightly as she could to a surprised Souji as her way of trying to reassure him that he would never be alone again with her there. Tears started staining her cheeks as she nuzzled her head deeper into his chest. Whether her tears were from the joy of him remembering her in such ways or from sadness of having to leave him alone like that, she didn't know, and she didn't care. All she cared about was trying to give him the same warmth and comfort he always gave her with her embrace.

Souji was taken aback at first by Naoto's gesture, but once he understood what she was trying to do he relaxed into her and wrapped his arms her, letting the feeling of the warmth he always gave her be received by him instead. After a moment they loosened out of their tight embrace and started staring into each other's eyes, with Naoto's dark blue remaining affixed to Souji's pale gray and vice versa. They sat there like that for a while, not needing to say a word for both of them understood completely how the other felt with each other. Eventually a loud shrill beeping emerged from Souji's phone which broke them out of their trance with Souji silently cursing at unknown caller and Naoto blushing a deep crimson. Both had a very obviously annoyed look on their faces.

As Naoto settled into finally eating the food on the table, Souji looked at the caller id and found it was Yosuke calling. _Damn it, why does he have to always ruin the moment._ Souji flipped open the phone and answered in a very unpleased voice, "Hey Yosuke, what do you need this time?"

"Hey Souji! I...uh... interrupted something again didn't I?" replied Yosuke on the other end, guilty that he ruined another of his friend's "touching" moments.

"Yeah," answered Souji, who looked back at Naoto only to found her staring at him. Her cheeks turned pink and she quickly turned her attention back to the pancakes again. Seeing how adorable she looked doing that appeased his mood and he joked, "You have a habit of doing that partner... Are you starting to get jealous?"

Yosuke's line was silent for a moment before hearing a loud voice yell, "HELL NO! Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not _that_ kind of partner."

Souji chuckled at his friend's panicked response, and was pleased that he still had the knack for pushing all of his buttons in the right place before asking, "Anyways, what did you call for in the first place?"

Yosuke took a moment to settle down before replying, "Oh yeah, if you and Naoto were able to, us and the rest of the gang were going to meet up at Junes and show what's changed since you were last here...Probably not much but it'd feel good to walk around Inaba again. You know as a whole group again."

Souji glanced at Naoto, who nodded at him apparently having heard the entire conversation, before answering, "Yeah, sounds like a plan. We'll meet you guys there in a little bit," pocketing the phone and turning to see Naoto had already finished eating.

"I suppose it's time to make our leave Senpai," said Naoto, getting up from the table and walking towards the door only to stop when she saw Souji wasn't following her. "Is something the matter Senpai?"

"Well... it's not really a matter to me per se, but I don't imagine wearing that," pointing to Naoto's current attire. "Is very comfortable to wear outside at all."

Confused, Naoto looked down only to have her confusion met with heated cheeks and rising embarrassment as she was still wearing Souji's old Yasogami High jersey from the previous night. "I-I...err...yes... you are correct," stammered Naoto, thinking of a way how to get herself out of this predicament. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "Do by chance, still have my clothes from yesterday before..." stopping herself as she blushed at the thought of last night.

"Yes, but I don't exactly remember you being comfortable wearing those."

"For you..." muttered Naoto. "I'll make an... exception," finishing the sentence while having her eyes glued to the floor.

Shaking his head he replied, "No, I can't make you do that again. I know what it's like to wear something you're not comfortable in." shuddering at the thought of the "beauty" pageant he had to enter last year. "Still I don't think it's any better having you wearing my jersey either..." raising a hand to his chin to think of a compromise for the situation. An idea hit him and he snapped his fingers. "How about you wear your clothes from yesterday, walk over to your apartment and change there? It's better than sneaking over there in an oversized jersey," suggested Souji.

Naoto nodded at the idea of saving herself some discomfort for the whole day. "That's a great idea Senpai. I'll go change right away," leaving for Souji's room.

Souji occupied himself with finishing the remainder of the food on the table. Just as he finished he heard his watch beep and looked towards the stairs. Eyes going wide at the sight of Naoto's beauty just as he was yesterday before relaxing and getting lost at how she looked. He sat there staring in silence while Naoto awkwardly stared back.

Blushing heavily she stammered, "S-Senpai...y-you're staring." Souji only nodded unconsciously as he kept his eyes on her, slowly blinking. She thought to herself, _Is that how I always look when I do it?_ She sighed lightly before smiling at sight of the mighty investigation team leader, legend of Inaba, and her boyfriend sit there completely dumbfounded. She walked over to Souji, leaned in close enough for her to feel his slow heavy breaths, and then... flicked him on the forehead.

He blinked once before realizing at what he had just done and tried stammering out an incoherent apology at the laughing Naoto. "In all honesty you still look really cute."

"Senpai," turning to face Souji. "Please stop calling me c-" stopping her words as she realized she was still in very close proximity to his face and turned crimson as he gently smiled at her. She felt both comfortable and uncomfortable as she sat next to him, not quite sure on which of her instincts to act upon. She's read more than enough detective novels where such a scene would be headed. Instead, she blurted out, "I would hate to disappoint Yosuke-senpai and the others by being late! Goodbye Senpai!" quickly got up and headed towards the door, leaving behind a somewhat disappointed Souji, while being more disappointed in herself for not letting herself give into her natural instincts. All because of her fear of embarrassment towards the act of kissing him for the first time.

She was never for one to perform shows of affections, public or private. There was no doubt that in her mind that she enjoyed them, regardless of whether she was on the giving end or the more often receiving one. She loved the tight embraces with Souji, their arms tangled around each other, and how he would gently pet her head, spreading waves of warmness from the top down, but at the same time she hated it too. She hated how she couldn't do the same thing to him. How she couldn't make him feel the same way she did. The ability to make him feel safe, comforted, and loved is something she felt she lacked, and was the only thing besides him she desperately wanted more of.

However, her lack of social skills caused by her isolated childhood didn't give exactly give her the means to convey these feelings very well at all. Her outburst earlier was the closest she's ever gotten to conveying these feelings, and thinking back to her previous display of affection has gotten her into her "moods". Usually they vary from being a meek girl to a stubborn detective or somewhere in between. This time it was her analytical detective side showing up. She kept replaying the same scene over and over again as she made her way towards the door, thinking of better and better ways of how she could've comforted Souji. To show what she isn't able to show. To show that she loved him. Often in times of great frustration or stress, her detective side would be able to pull her out of tight spots in cases, finding leads where there should be dead ends, and pulling results out of thin air like a magician.

This was not one of those times.

As her mind grew ever more regretful and disappointed in herself as she kept thinking up of new ways of affections for Souji, each idea getting more and more beyond the realm of possibility, she a loud beep emerge from her watch. Turning around she saw that Souji had quickly and silently made his way to her in the shoe room near the entrance of the Dojima Household, holding a very serious look on his face yet maintained a gentle and compassionate stare. Puzzled, Naoto asked, "What is it Senpai? Did another problem come up?" and in the back of her mind started to scold herself for being very out of it today in terms of her awareness to said problems.

"You're overthinking things again Naoto," gently replied Souji. "I can tell by the look on your face. You're worried about something."

Naoto started turning red in embarrassment and looked down at her shoes on the ground. _Am I really that obvious?_ She tried reaching up to pull down a nonexistent cap to cover her face only to pull on her blue hair, furthering her redness. She turned around, eyes still glued to the ground, and spoke, "Just my musings Senpai, nothing you should worry over," trying to reassure him with a boldface lie.

"If it's worrying you, then it's worrying me." He took a seat against the wall and continued speaking softly, "You know can tell me. You trust me right?"

"With my life Senpai... It's just that..." She sighed softly and took a seat opposite of Souji using her knees to cover her face from him. "It's just that I'm not like the others at all."

Souji pondered for a second, and wondered she meant by that before asking, "You mean you're not as effeminate as Rise, Chie, or Yukiko right? You know I'm fine wit-"

He was interrupted by Naoto, who softly yelled, "No!" before sighing and regained her composure again. She explained, "It's not that at all. It's just that compared to everyone else, I'm not as... there for you."

"But you're here right now and were here yesterday as well."

"Physically, yes, but not as emotionally. I know you understand my lack of social etiquette and accept that as a part of me, but what if something was to happen. What if Nanako got hurt again and you needed someone there to comfort you. I wouldn't be able to do so. I wouldn't know how." Her eyes began to sting from tears but she quickly blinked them away and continued, her voice growing in pitch and volume as she went on. "The last time Nanako was hurt, I left you alone. I didn't attempt to comfort you at all. I didn't cry with you like Rise-san did, I didn't try and raise your spirits like Chie-san did, and I didn't even understand you like Yukiko-san did. All I did was be afraid... afraid that if I tried to comfort you, that if I even talked to you about it, I'd hurt you. What kind of girlfriend am I to you if I can't even be there for you when you need me the most!?." At this point she was yelling, not at Souji but more towards herself. For her inability to express to him that she was there for him, that she wanted to help him, that she loved him.

As Souji tried to process each and every word that she spoke leaving a palpable silence to form between them. It was difficult for Souji to find the right words to try and reassure her that her suspicions were misplaced even with his level of expression and understanding. Of course he could try and comfort her, whispering sweet nothings while holding her close to him, but that wouldn't solve anything. In fact that it would serve to prove her right, prove that all she could do emotionally was receive and not give. She didn't want to be comforted by him, she wanted to be able to give comfort to him. Finally he broke the silence and asked, "What makes you think that matters to me? Like I said you're here now, and that's more than enough for me to show that you care."

Naoto slowly shook her head, replying, "That may be true now, but what if in the future you do start caring? Before you left last spring, I saw the way you look at some of the other couples at the school and how they held hands without a second thought, how they hugged without reason, and how they... kissed without fear of judgment. You envy these couples, how you wished we were like that, but you were too considerate to push me into these things and instead let me relax into it at my own pace. However, I fear that my own pace is too slow, that I'm holding you down for better prospects of love in the future." As she went on her vision began to grow hazy from the tears threatening to overflow. She continued hesitantly, "Maybe... it would be better for you... if we..." peering over her knees to thinking to see a relieved Souji. She was surprised to see how he actually reacted. He had his head hung low looking down at the floor causing his hair to cover his eyes and downcast face, but she was able to make out shiny lines on his cheeks, reflecting the light in the room. He was crying.

He yelled, "NO! I can't lose you again!" using a loud and booming voice that she's never heard him even come close to use before. After his initial outburst he relaxed and continued in a low, almost heartbreaking, voice, "I don't want to leave you again. Everything I said earlier was true, the badge, the watch, and you! Every day, I came back to an empty house, expecting parents that would never come. I can honestly count the amount of times I saw them while I was there with the fingers on just one of my hands!" His voice was growing volume again and started showing signs of betterment and resentment. "It's been like this my whole life. Once they learned I could make rice on my own, they decided that I was old enough to stay home alone. I don't know why I'm so surprised by this. Maybe, after everything that's happened and changed. I just thought they would change too..." he exclaimed, now covering his face in shame at believing such a thing. After another tense moment he brought his hands down and head up, silver eyes meeting blue-grays pleadingly asking, "Please don't go... I don't want to be alone again."

To say Naoto was stunned would be a grand understatement. It was rare for Souji to talk about himself or his feelings, he was always interested in others rather than himself. It was a reason why people gravitated towards him so much. He would bear other people's problems for them even when his own were slowly breaking them.

Moving over from her position to sit next to him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder while petting his hair, mimicking what he did to calm her down while softly whispering, "I promise I won't leave you Senp- Souji-kun," believing that his name will bring more comfort than the honorific. "I only wished for what's best for us, but now I realize the best course of action to take is us, as... partners in crime... and in love. You gave me your heart... it's only fitting if I gave you mine as well." She started blushing an incredibly hot red after saying that, but for once didn't care one bit. All she cared about in that frame of time was comforting Souji, something she believed she hadn't done enough. Another palpable silence passed through the air but this time, all one could feel was the love and care they held for each other.

Breaking the silence, Souji begrudgingly said, "We shouldn't keep our friends waiting any longer," while getting from against the wall, only for Naoto to grab his hand with a blush on her face.

"I don't want to go just yet."

As much as he didn't want to either, he decided it was for the best to leave soon lest he suffer the wrath of another one of Yosuke's lewd jokes. Turning around, he was to insist on leaving until he saw Naoto looking up at him with a pleading look of puppy dog eyes. _She's been hanging out with Rise too much,_ trying to make a mental note of it, only to be met with failure as he gazed deep into her eyes as she did the same. He had gotten lost in her eyes' blue pools, losing all the will to speak, knowing full well that his and her eyes communicated each other's thoughts perfectly.

Naoto was turning redder and redder for each second passing by, but now she couldn't turn back, not again and not anymore. Every fiber of her detective side was trying to steer her away from this, calling it childish, unprofessional, and unneeded, but there was a part of her fighting it, the woman side of her. It was the side that dictated much of her emotions, and right it was putting two green lights for every red light the detective side made, finally reasoning to herself with the thought, _No, I-we need this, he deserves this much. Besides... it's too late to stop now anyways._ With that self-reaffirmation she slowly got up from the floor and got close in front of his chest, not yet daring a peek at his face.

Slowly she raised her head up towards his, stopping when her eyes reach his cheeks, and took in a rare sight at a blushing Souji with a very smile of amusement, even though she herself was many shades of red darker. Her amusement was cut short as she felt a strong yet delicate hand grip her chin, slowly inching her head up to his. Soon, they face to face, able to feel each other's slowing breathing.

Eyes locked first then did their lips.

For yet another time, Souji had found a way to melt away all of her fears, doubt, and embarrassment in one single motion. It was a tender and loving feeling from having their lips meet for the first time, and what she hoped not to be their last. They were able to taste the pancakes and syrup from Souji's breakfast making the act all the more sweeter. It was pure bliss engulfing them in that single moment of time.

Eventually the moment had to pass as they had to catch their breath after the passionate act. Instead, they chose keep a close embrace, one's arms around the other's waist, and gazed into each other's eyes. Not needing a single word to communicate their thoughts of feelings. They were experts at the craft by this point.

Suddenly a loud beep emerged from Souji's phone indicating he had gotten a text message. In turn, Naoto had blushed a bright red and loosened her grip around Souji's waist while averting her eyes downward. Souji gave a small sigh of annoyance before taking out the phone to check who interrupted the moment. It turns out the text was from... Yosuke... asking, _Hey, we're still waiting at Junes, Remember? Or did you forget where Junes is already?_

He start banging the phone against his forehead repeatedly as he silently began cursing him out, _God damn it Yosuke, you sure do have a knack for interrupting things._ He stopped as he realized he really had been keeping their friends waiting for a while and bit his tongue to stifle his slight embarrassment.

Naoto raised her head, noticing his sudden change in demeanor, and reluctantly suggested, "Perhaps, I should leave soon. We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Truth was, that she didn't want to leave and neither did Souji, but they were their friends and it would hurt to disappoint them. Besides, they could have their... tender moment later.

Souji silently nodded and watched as Naoto put on her shoes and started to leave the Dojima household, but not before turning her around and giving a quick peck on the cheek, much to Naoto's chagrin.

"S-Senpai!" she exclaimed before turning a light pink. Noticing the silly grin he had on his face, she commented, "You're beyond incorrigible sometimes Senpai," before giving him a pout.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" smirking as he asked.

"Yes, its' one your many 'admirable' qualities," making air quotes with her hands.

He gave a light chuckle before asking, "Hey, back when you called me by my name, could you do that more often? I liked it when you did that."

Giving him a heartfelt smile, she replied, "Of course... Souji-kun."

He returned the smile with one of his own, full of gratitude. "Thank you, for everything today. I'll see you later at Junes and... I love you."

"I love you too..." giving him a look of longing before. She quickly turned around and said, "Well I must be off, we shall meet at Junes."

Souji watched the detective leave longingly before finally closing the door when she was out of his sight. He gave a small sigh and started towards his room for a change of clothes before finally leaving to meet up with his friends at Junes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Apologies for the chapter having not too much plot development. Call it character development for already developed characters. Next chapter will try and rectify that problem. I also apologize for taking a while to have this chapter come out. School has recently started back up for me, so I'm afraid updates will only get slower from here on, but rest assured I'll try my best to get out content as quickly as I can. As always, any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated. I'm worried whether or not I made characters here too OOC, so adding in your thoughts on that in your, if you decide to do so, review, would be incredible. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
